Munechika Nakatsugawa
is a crew member of , a ship located 15,000 meters above Tenguu City. He holds the title “The Dimension Breaker”. Summary As a member of the Fraxinus crew, Nakatsugawa helps vote the decisions that Shido makes when he confronts Spirits. According to Kotori, he is a man with over 100 waifus. Appearance Nakatsugawa has short brunette hair that spikes out in the front. While onboard , he wears a dark green suit with a black tie. He also wears glasses with a red rectangular frame. Personality Nakatsugawa has an outgoing personality, being one of the more passionate members of ’s crew. He is very driven about his Otaku hobbies, which helped out Shido and the others when they needed Ratatoskr to create a doujin and booth for Comico in order to compete with Nia. He is also a big fan of mecha, complaining to Shido about missing when it is under repairs. Much like Nia, he is in love with 2D. However, he also tells Kotori that he is also fine with Seiyuu (voice actors). Despite being very passionate, he is also very embarrassed about his past as MUNECHIUKA, telling both Kotori and Shido to forget about it when they heard his old name. History Background In the past, he was a representative of the legendary circle . It was said that any circle that he had his eyes on would gain a rapid rise in popularity, and any author he recommends would get a huge increase in commerce. However, five years ago, a difference of opinion on My Lispy Young Little Sister Call Me Onii-tan or Onii-tama? caused his circle to split-up, and he hasn’t been in a Comico since. Tohka Dead End Nakatsugawa is introduced by Kotori to Shido as part of the crew that will be helping him on his next encounter with the nameless girl. When Shido encounters the nameless girl again at the damaged building of Raizen High, Nakatsugawa and the rest of the Fraxinus crew get to work when they are tasked to pick an option for Shido's introduction to the girl. Their first attempt results in Shido being blasted away for sounding rude to the girl, but he manages to bounce back on his own. Later, the girl asks that Shido give her a name once he begins to befriend her. Despite getting a lot of name options from their "assistants", Shido names the girl "Tohka" instead. Eventually, when Tohka's mood is on an appropriate level, Nakatsugawa and the others begin cheering for Shido to ask her on a date, much to his embarrassment. He is able to ask her out but leaves Tohka confused, not knowing what a date is. Unfortunately, this encounter is interrupted when Origami and the AST arrive to fight Tohka, forcing Nakatsugawa and Fraxinus to retrieve Shido back safely. However, the next day, when Tohka reappears to Shido and accepts his invitation on a date with her, Nakatsugawa and the rest of the Fraxinus crew begin their plan on aiding Shido through this, with varying results. After the date, when Shido is accidentally shot dead by Origami, Nakatsugawa and the crew witness Tohka become enraged and begin asking Kotori on what to do about this situation. Kotori reassures him that everything will be fine and Shido can keep on going. Just then, Shido mysteriously recuperates from his fatal wound. Afterwards, when he is able to successfully seal Tohka's spirit powers, Nakatsugawa and others celebrate on their first victory. Yoshino Puppet During a suddenly rainy day in Tenguu City, Nakatsugawa and his fellow crew members detect an upcoming spacequake near the city and immediately Kotori of this. When Kotori arrives, with Shido and Reine as well, he shows them live footage of the spacequake that has just appeared. When it is over, they spot a little a girl in the middle who they identify as the docile Spirit . To their surprise, Shido reveals that he knows the girl as the one he met the day before, but more that she did not cause a spacequake when she first appeared. is then chased and attacked by the AST, forcing her to hide in a now empty mall. As Shido goes to meet her, Nakatsugawa and the others get to work in helping him. As things were going smoothly, slips and falls on top of Shido and end up with their lips close together. Tohka's sudden arrival only lead to her becoming jealous and creating a misunderstanding, provoking by taking away her puppet. This leads her to run out of the empty mall and be once again caught in sight by the AST. When Yoshino later appears again, this time under attack by the AST once again, she summons a deadly ice barrier to protect herself in, preventing the AST from attacking. Nakatsugawa and the others are surprised to learn that Shido is going inside the ice barrier despite the chances of him suffering fatal injuries. Afterwards, Shido is able to calm Yoshino down and seal her Spirit powers, thus saving her as everyone on Fraxinus celebrate. Kurumi Killer When Kurumi Tokisaki, a new transfer student in Shido's class, announces herself as a Spirit, Kotori immediately has the crew on Fraxinus confirm that she is indeed one. Taking this opportunity presented to them, Nakatsugawa and his crew mates get ready to help Shido in dealing with Kurumi. During lunch period, Kurumi asks Shido to give her a tour of the school for her first day. Kotori and everyone on Fraxinus immediately get to work. With three choices on where to start, Kotori orders her crew to choose. When the rooftop is presented as the popular choice, Nakatsugawa yells that the rooftop is usually locked and therefore too dangerous and protests. Minowa points that the school has numerous helpers infiltrated to help unlock it before Shido and Kurumi arrive but Kawagoe argues that the infirmary is a better option. Nakatsugawa holds his opinion and suggests the rooftop still, but when Reine steps in about the cafeteria and gives her reason for it, Kotori instructs Shido to take Kurumi to the cafeteria instead. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-21 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 2-4, 6, 8, 11-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Quotes *(To himself) “''Right now I'm only a humble ordinary staff member.”'' Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Article stubs Category:Ratatoskr